Chemical X Cloned My Son
Chemical X Cloned My Son is the name of an untitled, unpublished series of comic sketches playing off in The Powerpuff Girls universe. It stars two original Powerpuff characters who were accidentally created when a bottle of chemical X spilled itself onto a sneaker that contained the DNA of two teenagers. One of them doesn't feel at home in his odd-looking body and goes off to learn who he is. The date of creation has not been recorded, but is somewhere at the start of 2010. Story A Powerpuff-like boy, named Damy, finds himself alive in a fire-damaged, abandoned house. While exploring the area, he comes across a girl named Deirdre, who looks similar to him in the sense she's a Powerpuff. He's confused by the memories, superpowers, and odd body he possesses, thus decides to find out the reason for it all. Deirdre is not concerned with her sudden existence and powers, yet joins the stranger on his personal quest. While he gives her little response to her rambling, she considers him a friend. Eventually they find the new home of Damy's original self and his father. The real Damy is as disturbed by him as Damy is by himself and rather not have him stick around, though shows interest in Deirdre. He asks her to stay, but now that she learned another Damy exists, Deirdre doesn't want to leave either one behind. Characters Damy Damy is the main character. He remembers things and people he can't place and is obsessed with finding out his origin. As the clone of a normal human being, he senses his looks are off and is disturbed by himself. His fellow Powerpuff, Deirdre, is met with little sympathy as well, though he allows the failed experiment to follow him around. Because the majority of chemical X made contact with what was the real Damy's abandoned shoe, his powers are fully developed and he looks more human than a common Powerpuff tends to do, though it caused him to get haunted by the memories and feelings of the original. He has black wavy hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and wears a black shirt with jeans. Unlike the Powerpuff Girls, he has ears, fingers and a nose, though they're small. His main colour is black, meaning the beam of light that follows him during flight is a shadow. ---- Deirdre Deirdre was born at the same time and location as Damy, though appears incomplete. At first glance she looks like a Powerpuff Girl, but her huge eyes tend to drift off in other directions and her superpowers are limited and flawed. She's dimwitted, though this is often caused by her extreme optimism and upbeat personality. In a moment of excitement, it's hard for her to recognize danger. While Damy hides his concern for her, Deirdre accepted him as a friend since day one. She has little reason to join Damy on his personal quest, though follows him around anyway. She doesn't have the urge to find her supposed creator or a purpose for herself. The chemical X that spilled made slight contact with a few hairs of the real Deirdre, which caused her powers to be lacking and Deirdre to not possess any memories of her original self, though she does appear to have the same personality. She has long blonde hair with spiky bangs, blue eyes, and wears a red shirt with jeans. She has no main colour and no light beam follows her when she flies at high speeds. ---- Real Damy The real Damy is the son of a scientist who happened to get his hands on Professor Utonium's chemical X. When Damy and Deirdre find him, he becomes emotional upon seeing her and urges her to stay, while his clone is sent away. He offers to turn her into a normal human, despite this being an extreme promise, as his father wasn't even involved with her creation. He and Damy are noticeably the same, and very introvert negative people who only show care for Deirdre. They clash because of this. ---- Real Deirdre The real Deirdre was the love interest of the real Damy. Before his house burned down, she used to visit alot, explaining why there was DNA of her lying around for the leftover chemical X to absorb. She's dead and the fire is guessed to be the cause, though it was never stated. Trivia *Damy and Deirdre are based on two Lion King fancharacters of the same name, Damy and Deirdre. *The original Powerpuff Girls cast don't make an appearance, except for Mojo Jojo. Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Series